fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anansi Dupreè
Appearance Anansi is mostly seen in red pinstripe pants, red tuxedo jacket, bow-tie and a top hat that has a red band around it. His hair started graying at an early age as from stress as a performer so he decided to die it all gray to be uniform. Anansi chooses to wear a smiling white mask whenever he is around people to keep an "air of mystery" about him. It probably an old habit from his days as a performer, but it also covers up some scars left over from failed performances. Personality Anansi has many "devilish" qualities about him. He likes to joke and play pranks on those around him, mostly in good fun. He performs all his actions, giving everything he does have an allure of a seasoned actor. In his past, he used to take jobs, be them of good will or ill intent, in exchange for favors.He isn't very trusting of people, or of the concept of love either. In his down time, Anansi likes to read fantasy novels which he uses to expand his own stories for performances. History Anansi was an orphaned child at the tender age of 4 when he and his parents were caught in a terrible accident on the outskirts of a town with a name he can't remember. He was taken to an orphanage where he and other orphans were forced to work for scraps. If they didn't complete their tasks in timely manner the workers in the orphanage would beat them and sometimes torture them for their own pleasure. More than once an orphan dies, which the workers just tell the outside world the kid had an accident or ran away. At age 6, Anansi was a victim of one of the worker's wrath one autumn night, where he was pushed to the brink of death before the worker passed out from drinking. Anansi decided then to run away from the orphanage hoping to have somewhat of a better life outside alone. A few nights later after he healed, he ran away to outside the city when he stumbled across a traveling circus who were slowly tearing down their attractions. Anansi was instantly mesmerized by the lights, sounds, and showmanship of the circus. He stole away into one of the wagons and before long they were off. Once they reached the next town he was discovered by the carnies. They took him to the ringmaster who saw a fight in him and told them all that he would take the boy under his wing raise him. From here on Anansi grew in the strength of his magic, learning from his carny brothers and sisters different tricks and illusions. During this time Anansi realized that he had a large potential for actual magic and used this in his own performances, growing to be the top performer in the circus, gaining them national attention. During this time he grew happy and started to heal his heart from the death of his parents. At age 14, Anansi had all but mastered Circus Magic when disaster struck. The circus had decided to perform outside of Gallowstown in Fiore. News of the performance traveled across the city, reaching the ears of a terrorist cell in the city looking for a big target. Some of the terrorists went to the show the first night, unbeknownst to the performers and Anansi, to case out for an attack the last night. During the first night's show, Anansi got caught up in a young girl's spell, which after he performed he chased after her until early late into the evening when the circus closed down. The girl just so happened to be one of the terrorists who used him for information about the circus and its structures. Luckily, or unluckily, the girl actually was fond of Anansi and his antics during that weekend, and asked him to accompany her away from the circus the last night. He agreed to her request and went with her to a run down house within the city where she knocked him out and loosely tied him up to protect him. She left him with only a handwritten note saying "I'm sorry." When he came to, it was morning and he was alone. Anansi broke himself free of his binds, grabbed the note in anger, and ran back to the circus hoping they hadn't left him behind. When he arrived at the fairground everything was smoking, burnt to a crisp, or was a crater. Anansi dropped to his knees as he saw his carny family, his traveling home, and many of the city's citizens killed in cold blood. At that moment Anansi's heart broke, vowing never to trust or attempt to love again. He ran away from the attack site, traveling to a new town to try and survive alone. He used his skills as a performer and mage to provide for himself as he grew stronger. Anansi grew dark in his heart during this time, and learned the ways of the underworld, including homicide. He created two new magics for himself to use in his... not so legal escapades using books he found within libraries he visited between performances. At age 17 he had become known as the No-Face Spider in the underworld, and Ringmaster to his fans. Magics Circus Magic *'Big Top' (大テント, Dai tento): the caster summons a large tent where they will then be able to use the majority of the rest of the spells for this magic. To cast more spells, the user must be standing in Center Ring and either perform the spells in that Ring or direct attention to one of the other Rings and have an Act performed there. Basically, this is usually the very first spell that must be cast before this magic can really be used. *'Sword Swallowing' (剣の嚥下, Ken no enge): upon casting this spell, either the user or a designated other has to swallow a sword. If there is no sword readily available, then a sword is summoned through the user's magic. Failing to successfully swallow the sword will result in the obvious wounds associated with sword swallowing, from the discomfort of a sore throat to causing internal bleeding to impaling the heart, lungs or stomach. *'Fire Eating' (火を食べる, Hi o taberu): like Sword Swallowing, either the caster or someone else has to perform the act of eating fire. Also like Sword Swallowing, if there is no fire readily available, then the caster will create fire themselves. Failing to successfully eat the fire will leave the "Performer" with burns. This is a very effective way to face Fire Magic, providing the user can properly eat the fire. **'Fire Breathing' (火の呼吸, Hinokokyū): usually a follow up to Fire Eating. After eating the fire, the user can then breath the fire out. The caster can either breath the same amount of fire eaten or, by adding their own magic, breath out more fire. This can be just as dangerous as Fire Eating. *'Juggling' (ジャグリング, Jaguringu): while this sounds like it would be a completely harmless spell, used more for entertaining than any sort of battle, the user can decide what prop is to be juggled. This can be anything from balls to clubs to rings to knives, chainsaws and fire torches. Failing to properly juggle the props usually ends with the performer being hit in the head by the props. This is one of the few spells that can be performed outside of the Big Top, if performed outside of the Big Top, then only the caster can be involved. **'Hat Manipulation' (帽子操作, Bōshi sōsa): a type of Juggling, involving a good, heavy, brimmed hat such as a Bowler or Top Hat. This spell is more comedic in nature, designed more for the entertainment of the crowd than anything else. *'Impalement Arts' (串刺し芸術, Kushizashi geijutsu): the caster and a "volunteer" are required for this spell, which can involve knives, bow & arrows or firearms. The "volunteer" plays the role of human target for the caster who demonstrates accuracy skills. In a battle, the caster could very easily just aim directly at their "volunteer", but when this spell is used for entertaining the caster usually aims around their volunteer. *'Magic Tricks' (手品, Tejina): the caster can perform several magic tricks, from Transformation to Teleportation to Escapes. These are normally innocuous and entertaining but, if used right, can be useful in battle. What makes these part of Circus Magic is that the caster can only perform them within the Big Top. *'Transformation' (変身, Henshin): the caster, designated other or an item, is transformed into something else. *'Teleportation' (念力移動, Nenriki idō): the caster, designated other or an item, is teleported from one spot to another. When two objects exchange places, it is called a transposition: a simultaneous, double teleportation. *'Escape' (逃れる, Nogareru): the caster, or designated other, must escape from a box, handcuffs, straight-jacket or death trap. Examples include being put in a straitjacket and into an overflowing tank of water or placed in a box that is then set on fire. Failing to escape can either be an inconvenience or can be certain death. *'Human Cannonball' (人間のキャノンボール, Ningen no kyanonbōru): the user creates a cannon and then either they, or their "volunteer", will be put into the cannon and launched. Usually the cannonball is launched towards a net, which they can safely land on, however it is possible to over or undershoot the net. The results of missing the net are obvious. *'Animal Acts' (動物の行為, Dōbutsu no kōi): the caster summons an animal(s) and whatever the necessary props and gear, to perform some acts **'Lion Tamer' (ライオンの調教師, Raion no chōkyōshi): the caster, or designated other, are placed within a cage with one or several lions, tigers and/or other Big Cats (the cage and cat(s) are created by the caster's magic). The performer in the cage must get the Big Cat(s) to not attack them, with the obvious consequences of failing to do so. **'Snake Charming' (ヘビ魅力, Hebi miryoku): the caster, or designated other, is placed in front of a jar that has a snake in it. They must charm the snake out of the jar with a pungi and then charm the snake back into the jar. Failing to do so will result in being bitten by the snake, which is usually of the venomous variety. This is one of very few spells that can be performed outside of the Big Top, however if performed outside of the Big Top only the caster can be involved. ***'Snake Handling' (ヘビの取り扱い, Hebi no toriatsukai): the caster, or designated other, is required to hold and handle a snake. How they hold/handle the snake is up to the performer. Failing this act has the obvious consequence of being bitten. CopyCat Marionette